


Time

by KaeltheFowl



Category: D.Gray-man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaeltheFowl/pseuds/KaeltheFowl
Summary: Johnny reflects on his friendship with Allen Walker.





	Time

It was a dilapidated inn, in the cheapest room available. There were cracks along the wall, and a permeating smell in the air that reminded one of the horrible things people had to do to survive. It was uncomfortably close, with barely enough room between the two beds and couch. Just enough for one to walk bye. 

This was the place most would only begrudgingly sleep in and try to stay out of as long as possible. And yet Johnny Gill stayed there rooted to the spot, wide awake. He couldn't sleep or leave if he tried,  too busy worrying over the figure fast asleep next to him. The most wanted man from the Black Order, Allen Walker.

He had tried every possible way to wake him. But nothing seemed to work. So Johnny stayed watching over like some improve angel, praying to anything and everthing ,even innocence, that he would open his eyes and be okay. Even Kanda couldn't stay locked in their room any longer going outside for a breath of fresh air. Not that Johnny blamed him, he was going a bit stir crazy himself and had even suggested reading Cross's debts earlier.

 Johnny chuckled remembering Kanda's reaction. Kanda had been shocked stiff and then yelled at him that he needed to rest.  Before going to sleep himself sitting upright on the couch, across from the bed where Allen rested in and the one which Johnny barely even sat on. He felt a bit bad for not even using it. Kanda had gone out of his way to give it to him. And all he ever used it for was a seat

But hadn't.... Kanda thanked him? Or at least that's what Johnny thought he said before he was gone to the world.  Kanda Yuu was thankfull that he wanted to help Allen!!!

Oh. Allen...... Did he even realize how many people he had saved or would try thier hardest to help him. Allen Walker was by far one of the most kindest and dumbest friend he had from the day they first met.

He can clearly remember the first time they had ever really talked. The Gatekeeper's intoduction didn't count. It was when Komui's Komurin had finally been destroyed ,and Komui punished, thanks to Leenalee. Johnny had noticed the newest member to the order's room had been destroyed. And he wanted to help the poor boy after he came home ,well, to that.

He had quickly rallied enough people to help build a new suffiient room. He even got chef Jerry to join, even if he complained about it. When he was gathering up the rest of the science division, he finally laid eyes on him. Being cared for by Leenalee. He would never hear the end of it if Komui knew.

 Allen Walker was fast asleep, and he had never seen someone so peaceful yet restless. Johnny's eyes immediately gravitated to the scar on his face. His white hair wasn't that strange considering innocence could change it's color, but that scar. It bore the mark of the akuma, and looked so painful. He couldnt imagine anything close to what it felt like though he would soon enough.

Yet Allen was still beautiful, the scar only seemed to add to his charm in a strange way. He soon caught himself staring and ,embarrassed for being so rude, quickly whipped back around. Infact, everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch him rest. Whether it was to stare at him too, or because he stopped he isn't rather sure.

He jumped a little when Allen shot upright, mumbling ,rather shouting, incoherent nonsense about the horrors he had seen inside the stomach of Komurin. When Allen had taken sight of Leenalee ,hovering over him, he had fallen over blushing madly.

 Everyone had suppressed a giggle at the scene, but Johnny wondered if this was the first time Allen really had any contact with a girl, and not one of Cross's mistresses. He had only seen bits and pieces of what Timcanpy had shown but he knew Allen didn't have the best "people skills". He would find out how badly later.

He had been so absent minded that he hardly heard Leenalee's speech about the order and only heard her when she introduced the science division. He knew went to make entrance.

He made sure to give the biggest and kindest welcome he could while holding on to plack of wood. And certain it was a success, he whispered to Allen the folley of his bedside.

Johnny was perplexed when he hadn't shown a sign of anger, but he couldn't tell him just at the moment. They just met after all. Allen had acted as if he were only mildly inconvenienced from the matter, and, Johnny could tell it wasn't just because so many had come to rebuild it.

He was purposefully holding it in. Johnny had known right then that he would see the Allen underneath his "gentlemen" persona. He was with family; they would love him regardless. He was sure. He's still sure!

The second time they had met face to face was after the arc incident and Suman.


End file.
